


bottle of red

by panther



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undercover, mere weeks into their new team, Phil and Melinda win a bottle of wine. Phil wonders if they might share it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bottle of red

He finds her after an undercover mission. She's wearing a red skater dress and black pumps with her hair down. It makes her look softer, less dangerous, and more approachable. He is reminded of the Melinda in the cubicle when he thought he recruited her but really didn't. He reaches out and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. She glares at him. 

"We did good today."

"I know." 

He nods, smiling. "Yeah. You know we did win that raffle and that bottle of wine fair and square. Or Mr and Mrs Richards did. Want to come share it in my office?"

"I guess." Blunt again but smiling this time and wandering down the corridor. The bottle bag had been wrapped around her wrist when the fight started and so she had just pulled her gun and taken out the targets without dropping it. Somehow she never thought to discard it and so and it ended up on the bus. Phil likes to think there is a reason for that when he fetches it from the lab and follows Melinda upstairs. He finds her with two glasses and her feet on his desk and wonders if the woman he knew once before just might still be in there.


End file.
